matrimonio
by anonim00
Summary: Misao y Aoshi en universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

-¿Aoshi Shinomori quieres a Misao Makimachi como esposa?- el párroco formuló la pregunta y el conde se quedó en silencio, pensando si seguir o no.

-Si- respondió no muy seguro.

-¿Misao Makimachi quieres Aoshi Shinomori como esposo?

-Si- contestó ella. Que podía decir. Acababa de dar su consentimiento aquella boda, con el conde Aoshi Shinomori.

Hacía un mes los padres de ambos habían acordado comprometerlos y organizaron la boda de forma rápida por miedo alguna actitud de sus hijos que pudiera comprometer la alianza entre el conde Shinomori y la hija del conde Makimachi. La última semana antes de la boda los obligaron a tratarse y Misao estaba convencida de que no habían congeniado muy bien Aoshi le explicó que el compromiso era una cuestión de honor. Misao pensaba que todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero no, allí estaban ambos con aquella pantomima.

El banquete se había iniciado y Aoshi con Misao se sentaron en medio de todos. Entre la gente Misao pudo ver a Soujiro. Éste con cara de pocos amigos. Misao pensó que realmente podía haber sido muy feliz con él si Aoshi no se hubiera cruzado, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, ya era la mujer de Aoshi. La fiesta continuaba y Misao estaba como ausente, recapacitando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Llegó el momento esperado, el vals de los recién casados. Ambos se levantaron y situándose en medio de la pista de baile empezaron con aquel acto tan tradicional. Terminado esté todos los asistentes realizaron el cántico tan temido por Misao.

-¡Qué se besen!¡Qué se besen!

Aoshi sin pensarlo mucho cogió a Misao por la cintura y aproximándola a él, junto sus labios con los de ella. Ella sorprendida no sabía que hacer (cierto que ya se habían besado al final de la ceremonia pero aquel beso fue recatado, en cambio éste notaba como Aoshi intentaba que abriera los labios dejando acceso al interior de ésta. Al principio se opuso y resistió de forma disimulada para que los invitados no lo percibieran pero finalmente se dejó llevar. Cuando notaron como ambos se quedaban sin aire, se separaron. Aoshi no le quitó el brazo que rodeaba su cintura y con él guió a Misao a la mesa. Misao estaba realmente aturdida.

Cuando la fiesta terminó los recién casados aún no habían podido hablar sobre todo lo acontecido. Misao tenía temor aquel momento en que ambos estuvieran solos. Se despidieron de todos los invitados y especialmente de sus padres.

Una vez solos en el carruaje se inició la tan esperada charla.

-Bien, voy a llevarte a la casa que desde hoy será nuestro hogar- dijo Aoshi fríamente.

Misao no decía nada.

-Puedes hablar. No te está prohibido que yo sepa.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-¿Vaya entonces si que sabes hablar?

-No se burle.

-No te enfades, sólo lo decía porque durante toda la ceremonia has estado muy callada y en la fiesta…que decir de la fiesta.

-¿Qué querías que dijese?

-No se. Da igual. Ya llegamos.

Entraron por una verja enorme y dentro cruzaron un inmenso jardín, al final del cuál se iluminaba una gran casa señorial.

-Es enrome- dijo Misao asombrada.

-¿Te gusta?

-No está mal- Misao no quería dar una respuesta tan efusiva, no quería dejar ver lo maravillada que estaba. Pero Aoshi ya lo percibió, simplemente fijándose en los brillantes ojos verdes que iluminaban la cara de Misao.

-Ven. Vamos dentro que te enseñaré los aposentos-cogió a Misao en sus brazos y la condujo al interior de la casa. Al ver la cara de extrañada que Misao mostraba, Aoshi añadió- esto todos los recién casados deben hacerlo sino trae mala suerte.

Le enseño cada habitación de la casa (el salón, la cocina, la sala de música con un piano en el centro y una arpa en el lateral, el gran comedor….) y finalmente los dormitorios en el piso superior. Entró en un dormitorio donde había ya las maletas de Misao y en el centro e ésta una enorme cama matrimonial.

-¿Ésta…es mi habitación?- dijo Misao de forma temerosa.

-Si. Tuya y mía. Nuestra.

-¿Nuestra?

-Claro somos un matrimonio.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Yo todavía no estoy preparada para dormir con un hombre!

-¡Con un hombre cualquiera no, pero yo soy tu esposo!

-No puedo.

-¿Entonces que propones?

-¿Hay otra habitación?

-¿Quieres ir a dormir a otra habitación?

-Si- añadió ella de forma orgullosa.

-¡Es la noche de bodas. Hay que consumar el matrimonio!

-Conmigo aún no.

-¿Entonces quieres que busque a otra joven?-añadió él de forma irónica.

-Por mi haz lo que quieras-enfadada.

-La otra habitación esta al lado de ésta. Ya sabes el camino-dijo Aoshi de forma cortante. No quería seguir con aquella discusión, sino diría alguna tontería.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo y a los que me han dejado reviews especialmente. Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo un fic. Al principio no sabía muy bien como utilizar el programa y espero mejorar con el tiempo. Si quieren dejar sugerencias o correcciones se admiten. Hasta pronto.

Por cierto lo que se encuentra escrito en cursiva, son los pensamientos de los personajes (casi todos son pensamientos de Misao)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO II**

Estaba amaneciendo. Misao abrió los ojos y se asustó._"¿Dónde estaba? Aquella habitación..._luego recordó que aquel era su nuevo hogar desde que había cambiado su condición de señorita Makimachi a señora Aoshi. Se vistió y bajó a almorzar. _"Probablemente Aoshi ya estaba en el comedor"_.La recibió una sirvienta justo a la entrada de éste.

-Hola señora Shinomori.

-Hola-buscó irguiendo la cabeza a Aoshi y al no encontrarlo- ¿Has visto al señor?

-Si, ya ha desayunado y salió muy temprano. Dijo que no volvería hasta la cena.

-Oh...y ¿No dijo donde iba?

-No señora Shinomori.

-Gracias-prefirió no hace mas caso al asunto-por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sara señora Shinomori.

-Bien Sara, pues yo me llamo Misao, no hace falta que te dirijas a mi por señora Shinomori.

-Si señora Misao.

-Bueno voy a almorzar que tengo un apetito...

Una vez acabó el almuerzo, Misao recorrió la casa con mucha más atención de la que pudo prestar la noche anterior. Quería conocer cada rincón de la casa. Visitó hasta la cocina y la despensa. pero lo que realmente la cautivo fue la biblioteca, una enorme sala donde había más libros de los que jamás hubiera imaginado ver juntos. A Misao le encantaba la lectura hasta tal punto que más de una vez se había ganado una reprimenda de su padre por descuidar las enseñanzas para llegar comportarse como una la dama que era. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ella era la señora de la casa y como tal podía hacer y deshacer.

Después de comer, cogió un libro de la biblioteca y caminó por los jardines traseros de la casa hasta encontrar un sitio confortable para comenzar con su lectura._"Tenía que reconocer que aquellos jardines eran bellísimos, pero nunca lo haría ante su marido"_.

Pronto empezó a oscurecer y decidió volver a casa. Cuando estaba llegando, vio Sara que venía hacia ella todo apurada.

-Señora Misao ha llegado una visita.

-¿Una visita?

-Si, la señorita Mitsumi.

-¿Quién es la señorita Mitsumi?

-Es la varonesa de la casa vecina, sus tierras son colindantes con las del señor Shinomori.

-Vaya...-_"debe haber sabido que nos acabamos de casar y quiere felicitarnos"_.

-Preguntó por el señor Shinomori y le informe que no estaba, pero que no debería tardar en llegar y decidió esperarlo. La hice pasar a la sala de música mientras iba a buscarla.

-Gracias Sara.

Misao se dirigió a la sala y allí vio a una mujer con la tan blanca y delicada...una figura espectacular. Realmente se veía una mujer bellísima. Misao no se sentía lo suficientemente buena al lado de esa mujer.

Se presentó como era debido, aunque con muchas ganas de saber cuanto conocía a Aoshi.

-Señorita Mitsumi- Mitsumi se levantó, pero Misao hizo un gestó con el brazo invitándola a volverse a sentar-soy la señora Misao, i marido, como ya le han informado no esta , pero mientras lo esperamos podemos tomar un te y familiarizarnos un poco.

-Si claro.

-¿Usted tienen las tierras colindantes con las nuestras no?

-Si.

-Y...¿Hace mucho que conoce a Aoshi?-"_Ya lo había dicho. No es que le importara mucho Aoshi pero...ya no podía más con la incertidumbre"._

_-Pues...desde que compraron sus padres estas tierras...debe hacer unos diez años._

_Aquella respuesta no le gustó, pero no pudo continuar indagando sobre ésta porque en ese momento llegó Aoshi._

_-Hola Mitsumi-dándole un abrazo._

_-Hola Aoshi. No me habías dicho que te ibas a casar -dijo sorpresivamente- conocí la noticia hoy. _

_-Fue muy repentino – respondió mientras se separaba de Mitsumi y se dirigía i le daba un beso en la frente a Misao- me case ayer._

_-Pues felicidades. Si lo llegó a saber antes, hubiera regresado más pronto._

_-¿Cuándo llegaste?_

_-Ayer por la noche. _

_Los dos amigos continuaron charlando sin hacer mucho caso a Misao. Ésta los observaba detenidamente mientras iba analizando el comportamiento de su esposo frente aquella mujer. "¿Cómo podía ser que la hubiera abrazado de aquella forma y a ella que era su esposa… simplemente un beso en la frente. No es que le importara los sentimientos de su marido pero…para que negarlo, se sentía humillada. No podía ser que estuviera enamorada de él…sólo hacía un día que estaban casados y 2 semanas que se trataban…imposible tener esos sentimientos por él. Pero tenía que reconocerlo…le dolía aquel trato tan familiar que tenía Aoshi con aquella mujer."_

_-Bueno ya me disculparán- interrumpió Misao- pero tengo que ir a ver si la cena está preparada ahora que Aoshi ya ha regresado._

_-Quédate a cenar Mitsumi-ofreció de pronto Aoshi-y así nos ponemos al día de todo, hace más de seis meses que no nos vemos._

_-…De acuerdo- respondió ésta tímidamente._

_-Pues con más razón voy a ver como esta todo-dijo Misao con rabia-si me disculpan._

_Salió de la sala sin mirar la cara de Aoshi, seguramente estaría encantado de quedarse a solas con su amiga._

_A la media hora regreso para avisarles que la cena ya se iba a servir y pudo observar como la complicidad entre ellos continuaba. Charlando y riendo la siguieron al comedor._

_Durante la cena Misao no dijo nada continuaba analizando la situación. "Un día de casados y su marido ya entraba a gente extraña en su casa. Pero ese era el problema que no era tan extraña y por la forma en que se trataban era más que la simple vecina e incluso podía llegar a ser más que una amiga?. No era ingenua, tenía sólo 20 años, pero conocía la fama de mujeriego de su marido. Misao deja esos pensamientos, él no sería capaz el día siguiente a su boda…"_

_-¿Misao, estás bien?-le preguntó Aoshi al verla tan pálida y como ausente._

_-Si, si. No pasa nada- respondió dejando de pensar en aquello que desde hacía horas no podía dejar de darle vueltas.-sólo tengo un poco de frío. Voy a coger un chal y vuelvo para tomar el té._

_-Está bien-añadió Aoshi no muy convencido._

_Ya en el salón, tomando el té oyeron un estrepitoso trueno y el inició de una fuerte tormenta._

_-Me parece que esta tormenta va a durar toda la noche-dijo Aoshi aproximándose a la gran ventana del salón con vistas al jardín delantero-Mitsumi creo que será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí y mañana regreses a tus propiedades._

_-No querría molestar…_

_-No molestas, ¿verdad Misao?_

_-No por supuesto que no- respondió, cuando en realidad quería decir todo lo contrario. No lo podía creer hasta el tiempo estaba en su contra._

_-Bien pues ya está solucionado-añadió Aoshi felizmente._

_-Con vuestro permiso, voy a comunicar al cochero que hoy pasaremos la noche aquí- dijo Mitsumi retirándose._

_-Misao tendrías que dejar la habitación donde dormiste ayer a Mitsumi._

_No recibió respuesta._

_-Misao me estás escuchando?_

_-¿Cómo?-no sabía que le había preguntado, aún estaba pensando en la última invitación que le había hecho Aoshi a aquella mujer para quedarse a dormir._

_-Que tendrás que ceder la habitación donde dormiste ayer a Mitsumi._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque las otras habitaciones no están en buen estado y sería descortés dar una de estas habitaciones deterioradas a una invitada._

_-¡Pues que bien!-se le escapo a Misao después de la frustración acumulada toda la noche._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-…no nada. Y ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?_

_-Donde quieras._

_-¿En las habitaciones deterioradas?_

_-Yo pensaba que podrías venir a nuestra habitación si quieres._

_-No prefiero dormir en una habitación deteriorada- se apresuró a responder. Después del comportamiento que había tenido con ella esa noche lo último que quería era dormir junto a él._

_-Tu misma-dijo de forma indiferente. Se giró y fue a dar órdenes a Sara para que prepararan la habitación para Mitsumi y la habitación que Misao escogiera para ella. Antes de salir añadió con tono sarcástico-Buenas noches cariño._

_Misao estaba en la cama y no podía conciliar el sueño, sólo pensaba que la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Mitsumi se comunicaba con al de Aoshi. Al final viendo que no podría dormir decidió ir al dormitorio de su esposo y con la tormenta excusarse que no podía dormir porque tenía miedo._

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación cuidadosamente y observó la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación… ¡estaba vacía!¿Dónde se encontraba su esposo?. En ese momento notó como alguien la cogía por su cintura y le tapaba la boca. Viéndose acorralada se defendió mordiendo la mano de su captor._

_-Aaiiiiiii!-gritó una voz reconocida entonces por Misao._

_-¿Aoshi?_

_-Si. ¡Quién más!- en eso encendió un candelabro y se miró la mano. Le había dejado marcados los dientes._

_-Lo siento, me asuste._

_-¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha entrado a oscuras en la habitación y sabías que yo estaba en ella!_

_-Es que…-piensa rápido Misao-no te vi y…. me dan miedo los truenos cuando estoy sola._

_Aoshi se sorprendió- si quieres le digo a Sara que te haga compañía._

_-No, no la molestes. Pobre, ya debe estar durmiendo. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?_

_-¿Aquí conmigo?_

_-¿Si no te molesta…?_

_-No, por supuesto que no me molesta ya te dije antes que si querías podías venir a dormir-los labios de Aoshi se curvaron y sutilmente mostraron una sonrisa pícara._

_-Pero sólo dormir- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Aoshi._

_-Si quieres voy a dormir al sillón- añadió enfadado._

_-No no hace falta.-en realidad tenía curiosidad por dormir a su lado. Nunca había estado con un hombre.-la cama es lo suficientemente grande._

_Así, sin intercambiar más palabras se metieron en la cama. Se situaron cada uno a un extremo de la cama para no rozarse. Aoshi no quería presionarla y Misao no quería que con algún gesto de aproximación Aoshi interpretara aquello como una invitación a algo más. Pero cuando ambos quedaron dormidos, se movieron y quedaron abrazados uno con el otro._

_--Continuará---_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

La luz empezó a traspasar las ventanas de la habitación. Misao sentía frío. Se movió y notó que a su lado ya no estaba Aoshi. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que efectivamente estaba sola. Fue abrir las ventanas pero… _¿Qué hacían Aoshi y Mitsumi en la entrada de la casa?_

Ambos se estaban despidiendo, dándose un abrazo. Mitsumi le daba un beso en la mejilla a Aoshi. Misao ya no quiso ver nada más y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar almorzar.

En el comedor, la gran mesa de roble estaba preparada para el desayuno. Aoshi ya había almorzado y estaba leyendo la prensa.

-Buenos días- dijo Misao.

-Buenos días-contestó él sin levantar la cabeza de los folletos informativos.

Y así transcurrió el almuerzo, sin decirse nada y Aoshi leyendo. No la había mirado ni una sola vez. Misao estaba desconcertada._ "Él abrazó a Mitsumi y a ella no le hacia ni caso"_ No podía soportar su indiferencia, quería llamar su atención.

-¿Ya podré dormir en mi habitación esta noche?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó él sorprendido.

-¿Si hoy mi habitación también estará ocupada?

-Siempre está ocupada tu habitación- fijo la vista en ella- por mí.

-Quiero decir en la habitación que deje a Mitsumi.

-Mitsumi ya se fue.

-Entonces haré el cambio.

-Tu misma. Yo no te voy a insistir- de forma fría y cortante. Y añadió- por cierto, ¿quieres salir hoy?

-Mmm… no prefiero quedarme aquí- pensó _"así podré familiarizarme mejor con la casa y…con él"_- me retiró e iré a leer a la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo. Yo tengo que salir. Mitsumi nos invitó a comer como agradecimiento por nuestra hospitalidad. Ya excusare tu ausencia.

Misao no se lo podía creer. ¿Y ahora que haría? Ya había dicho que no quería salir y no pensaba rebajarse y aceptar ir, mostrando la desconfianza hacia esa mujer y por consiguiente su inseguridad. No iba a humillarse.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?- añadió ella.

-Por supuesto- contestó extrañado por la pregunta.

Se marchó a la biblioteca sin decir nada más. Al cabo de una hora Aoshi le anunció que ya partía hacia casa de Mitsumi. Ella se quedó observando por la ventana de la biblioteca como el carruaje de su marido marchaba.

Después de comer la espera de la llegada de él se le hizo eterna. Misao estaba en él salón al lado de la chimenea, sentada en el sillón, con un libro a su lado, pero cerrado, no podía concentrarse en la lectura. De pronto oyó como alguien abría la puerta del salón. Misao cogió rápidamente el libro.

-Hola querida-dijo todo risueño Aoshi, acercándose a ella. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches- no muy complacida por la gran alegría que mostraba su marido-¿cómo ha ido la comida?

-Muy bien.

-¿Se ha alargado un poco no?

-¿Me has echado de menos?- contesto con picardía.

Misao no respondió a la provocación de él y éste decidió explicarse.

-Estuvimos paseando por sus jardines, mientras me informaba como estaba su familia – y añadió de forma irónica- y si no tengo que dar más explicaciones me retiro a cambiarme.

Aoshi abandonó el salón. Misao estuvo allí aún durante una media hora y cuando salió se encontró con Sara.

-Señora Misao la cena ya esta a punto. Cuando quiera la servimos.

-Gracias Sara. Voy avisar al señor.

Misao subió las escaleras. Cuando estuvo ante su habitación matrimonial, entró sin llamar la puerta. Se quedó embobada. Aoshi estaba tirado en la cama, sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso.

Él al oír el ruido de la puerta se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Sus ojos azules se posaron fijamente en los verdes que en ese momento lo observaban con un brillo que en seguida él reconoció: deseo.

Se aproximó a Misao. La rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, con el otro le levantó el mentón y aprisionó los labios de ella con los suyos.

Misao aturdida por aquella caricia, se dejó llevar. En un momento de lucidez, fue consciente de la situación en que estaban y tuvo miedo por si continuaba….se separó bruscamente.

-Sara dice que la cena ya esta a punto- estaba sonrojada y alterada.

-De acuerdo- desilusionado ante la falta de contacto – ahora bajo- no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, por ello decidió no hacer comentarios sobre lo sucedido. Se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

La cena transcurrió mientras se hacían preguntas uno al otro, intentando conocerse un poco más. Ambos eran conscientes de las circunstancias en que se habían casado. Antes de casarse ya habían hablado de cómo se desarrollaría todo y que era necesario al menos llevarse bien para poder tener una convivencia civilizada.

-Pasas muchas horas en la biblioteca- prosiguió Aoshi- ¿es la única afición que tienes?

-La lectura me relaja mucho, pero no es la única afición que tengo. También me gusta pasear, y sobretodo montar a caballo.

-Pues en la casa tenemos unas caballerizas donde puedes escoger el caballo que más te agrade- Aoshi pensó que seria una buena manera de acercarse a ella.

-Quizá mañana lo haga- añadió ella.

-¿Si quieres podemos salir mañana a montar?

-me encantaría. Así me muestras los alrededores, aún no he salido de la casa.

El tiempo fue pasando rápido y pronto haría tres semanas desde su boda. Aún no habían consumado su matrimonio, pero la relación entre había mejorado. Aoshi ya no la besaba simplemente en la frente, sino, aunque se forma recatada, en los labios. Ella ya no se ponía nerviosa, pero hasta ahora no se decidía a dormir con él, tenía miedo.

Él no se ausentaba mucho de la casa, salvo lo imprescindible para sus negocios. Pasaban la mayor parte de la tarde yendo a cabalgar y enseñando a Misao los alrededores de la finca. Ya habían forjado una gran amistad, pero Misao sentía algo más que amistad (ahora ya estaba segura) amaba a su marido. Pero Aoshi simplemente mostraba una gran amistad hacía ella y aunque si que la besaba, no hacía ningún paso para tener otro tipo de contacto físico con ella desde la noche de bodas.

El martes, Aoshi había salido por la tarde. Cuando regresó estaba muy contento.

-Misao, prepárate. Mitsumi ha organizado un baile en su mansión.

-Oh, que bien, ¿no?- intentando fingir que la noticia le agradaba.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- él frunció las cejas.

-Oh, si. Es que no tengo ningún vestido apropiado – dijo la primera excusa que le pasó por la cabeza.

-Mujer, eso no es problema. Mañana vas a la ciudad y te compras uno. La fiesta es este fin de semana, el sábado, y Mitsumi me ha pedido si la puedo ayudar con los preparativos.

"_Genial"_ -pensó Misao- _"Vuelta otra vez con Mitsumi"_. Estaba cansada de oír hablar de Mitsumi. En las dos semanas que había pasado con Aoshi sin que Mitsumi apareciera ni en sus conversaciones, casi llegó a olvidarse de ella.

-¿Misao?- decía Aoshi mientras pasaba su mano ante la falta de respuesta de ella-¿me oyes?

-Si. Me parece bien.

-Estos días estaré un poco ocupado. No podremos salir a cabalgar.

-No pasa nada- _"tonta. Si que pasa. Es tu esposo no el de Mitsumi"_- tampoco me quedaran muchos días si tengo que ir de compras para la fiesta.

Las tardes sin Aoshi no eran lo mismo. Cada vez se daba más cuenta de cuanto dependía de él.

El jueves fue a la ciudad a comprar el vestido para la fiesta. Se compró uno de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Era largo, tenía un escote bañera y marcaba su esbelta silueta de forma sinuosa.

Llegado el sábado por la tarde, Aoshi y Misao se prepararon cada uno en sus habitaciones. Cuando ella salió de la habitación se encontró aun Aoshi vestido de etiqueta. "Está guapísimo"_ pensó Misao_. Por su parte Aoshi se quedó embobado. Cuando reaccionó se acercó a ella.

-¿Querría acompañarme a una fiesta, bella dama?

-Un momento – se giró y miró a lado y lado del pasillo – ante la falta de competencia, estaré encantada.

Aoshi empezó a reír y le ofreció el brazo.

El carruaje llegó ante la gran Mansión y ambos bajaron. Cogidos de la mano entraron en la gran sala. Misao estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que se presentaba ante la sociedad con su marido. Él lo notó y le estrecho la mano entre las suyas, para darle seguridad. En ese momento anunciaron su entrada en el gran salón de baile. Aún no había mucha gente, habían llegado pronto. Mitsumi como buena anfitriona se acercó a ellos junto con su padre. Se saludaron y Aoshi presentó a Misao al padre de Mitsumi. Hablaron un poco, pero pronto Mitsumi pidió a Aoshi si quería bailar. Éste se giró hacia Misao como si pidiera permiso y ella accedió. No podía hacer otra cosa o quedaría en evidencia ante los presentes.

Misao se quedó charlando con el padre de Mitsumi. Pero pronto se dirigió a una silla para sentarse. No conocía a nadie. La sala se iba llenando de gente y más gente, pero nadie le sonaba familiar. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta que ella no era de por allí. La mayoría de la gente que no bailaba observaban como bailaban los demás y hacían comentarios al respecto. Muchas miradas se posaban en como bailaba la anfitriona con Aoshi y había comentarios de la buena pareja que hacían. Ante el murmullo del gentío, Misao decidió ir a tomar el fresco, y en su trayecto hacia la terraza un joven se cruzó ante ella.

-Hola doncella- el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa, dejando ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura- Mi nombre es Enshi ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Lo siento, me iba a tomar un poco el aire- quiso continuar su trayecto.

-Vamos sólo uno y luego la acompaño a tomar el aire.

-Es que…

-¿No sabe bailar?- dijo él no dejando terminar la excusa de Misao.

-Si pero…

-Entonces vamos- jaló a Misao hacia el centro del salón y se situó para bailar.

Misao pensó _"si Aoshi puede pasarlo bien yo también"_.

Lo que no sabía Misao era que el tal Enshi se le conocía por ser un gran teniente, pero también por sus numerosas conquistas. Era muy conocido entre el género femenino, por lo que cuando se fueron al centro de la pista de baile, todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos.

Ajeno a todo aquello, Misao empezó a bailar con Enshi y éste a conversar con ella de forma amistosa.

-Me gustaría que sonriera un poco. Creo que debe tener una sonrisa muy bonita y no está bien que una mujer tan guapa esté tan seria en una fiesta.

-No estoy seria. Simplemente es que no conozco a nadie aquí y me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

-Pero ahora ya conoce a alguien.

-Si ahora si – empezó a reír Misao.

-Ve así mucho mejor.

La gente del salón observaba como se desenvolvía el baile y muchos invitados cuchicheaban sobre el joven Enshi y la dama que bailaba con él. Todos coincidían en la hermosa estampa que los dos jóvenes hacían. Mientras Aoshi, que ya no estaba bailando, sino conversando con unos invitados, ya se había percatado de todo.

Misao sonreía y bailaba mientras conversaba con Enshi. Casi olvidó que Aoshi estaba bailando con Mitsumi. En ese momento intento buscarlo en la pista de baile pero allí no estaba. Mitsumi en cambio estaba bailando con su padre.

Después de bailar con Enshi unas cuantas piezas, ella se excuso diciendo que ya estaba cansada y que iría tomar el aire. Pero el joven insistió en acompañarla. En ese momento, Misao notó como un brazo pasaba por su cintura. Ella se giró.

-Aoshi.

-Hola cariño- dijo Aoshi mientras agarraba a Misao de forma posesiva.

Enshi se extraño ante el acto de Aoshi con Misao.

-Hola Enshi- añadió Aoshi no muy contento.

-Hola Aoshi- respondió éste – ¿que conoces a la señorita?

-No. Te equivocas. No es señorita es señora.

Enshi no entendía nada.

-Enshi te presento a mi esposa Misao.

-¿Tu esposa?- dijo Enshi incrédulo.

-Si. – añadió orgullosamente Aoshi.

-Encantado señora Misao de haberla conocido- se aproximó a ella y le beso la mano- me parece que debo retirarme. Hasta otra ocasión.

-¿Te ha molestado? – preguntó Aoshi girándose hacia ella.

-No, al contrario. A sido muy amable y simpático. De hecho me agradó su compañía.

Aoshi no le gustó demasiado aquella respuesta.

-¿Querrías bailar conmigo ahora?

-¿Ya no tienes que bailar con Mitsumi?-añadió de forma mordaz.

Aoshi negó con la cabeza y sonrió al ver en aquella pregunta de Misao reflejados sus sentimientos.

Juntos bailaron el resto de la fiesta. Al terminar esta ambos se despidieron de los invitados que aún quedaban. Mientras se despedían, Misao perdió de vista un momento a Aoshi. A los pocos minutos vio que salía de una habitación y detrás de él venía Mitsumi. Aoshi traía una caja con él. Misao pensó que seguramente debía ser para disimular. _"Su marido tenía una querida delante de sus narices. Ya estaba harta de aquella situación. Podía reconocer que parte de la culpa la debía tener ella por no comportarse como una verdadera esposa. Pero ya había tomado una decisión"_.

Continuará…

Gracias a todos los lectores y especialmente a: gabyhyatt, RinKo InuKai, Al Shinomori; por sus reviews.

Probablemente el próximo capítulo ya será el final.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Volvieron en silencio. Misao intentaba concentrarse en observar por la ventana del carruaje, pero no podía, rememoraba todo lo vivido en la fiesta (_el inicio poco agradable de la misma, pero también el tiempo que pasó bailando con Aoshi. Se había sentido tan bien, como si flotará y en el inmenso salón sólo estuvieran ellos, pero al final, como siempre, Mitsumi_). Mientras pensaba en todo aquello se percató que el carruaje ya se había detenido.

Aoshi le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Misao. Mientras estuvieron bailando, todo había ido bien, se la veía tan feliz y ahora ya volvía a mostrar aquella ausencia y distanciamiento. La ayudó a bajar del carruaje y entraron. El silencio continuaba. Se despidieron en el pasillo, como cada noche, Aoshi se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual Misao no respondió (aún estaba pensando en lo sucedido). Cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

Misao se desvistió, preparándose para ir a la cama, pero ya lo tenía decidido, no dormiría más en esa cama. Una vez desnuda simplemente se colocó un camisón blanco de seda. Salió de su habitación y esperó ante la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba delante de la suya hasta que la luce se apagó. Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Aoshi estaba tumbado en la cama, pensando en el cuerpo que en la fiesta había tenido entre sus manos mientras bailaba. En aquello que sentía cada vez que podía estaba tan cerca de ella. De pronto notó el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos, eran tan suaves. Correspondió el beso y con sus brazos tiró hacia él la persona a la cual pertenecían (ya la había reconocido al sentir el contacto de sus labios).

Mientras se separaban para coger aire, abrieron ambos los ojos y fijaron la mirada uno en el otro.

-Misao- pronunció él con deseo-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a dormir con mi marido?

-¿Sólo dormir?-preguntó con un toque de decepción.

-eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

No hizo falta que se dijeran nada más. Aquello había sido la invitación que tanto tiempo había esperado Aoshi. Finalmente la paciencia le dio los frutos esperados.

Tumbó a Misao en la cama delicadamente, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, la besaba despacio, sensualmente, hasta notar como Misao casi desfallecía bajo sus caricias. Él dirigió sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Misao y susurró: "eres como un sueño hecho realidad".

Aoshi siguió recorriendo con sus labios el rostro de Misao y descendió hasta su cuello. Allí succiono sobre su piel dejándola marcada, una marca de la necesidad y el amor hacía ella. Misao se estremeció.

Él deslizo los finos tirantes del camisón de Misao, dejando al descubriendo los preciosos pechos de Misao. Posó sus labios en la cima de estos y al igual que anteriormente con su cuello, los succionó provocando que se endurecieran.

Misao no sabía cuanto hacía que llevaban así, podrían ser 10 minutos o 3 horas, pero ella tampoco podía estarse quieta. Acariciaba la hermosa y deliciosa piel del torso desnudo de él.

Aoshi continuó bajando el camisón de Misao, dejando finalmente descubierto todo el cuerpo de Misao.

La mano de él subió por el muslo de Misao y la acaricia, deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel, introdujo un dedo en ella, sintiendo al principio como se quedaba rígida pero luego iba sucumbiendo al placer. Misao gimió cerca de su cuello, mordiéndole tiernamente. Ella estira la mano hacia la cintura de los pantalones de Aoshi. Éste entendió la indirecta y se quita sus pantalones, quedándose sin obstáculos entre ambos cuerpos.

-Misao…puede que te haga un poco de daño-repuso él entre jadeos.

-No pasa nada, sigue.

Él con movimientos suaves empezó a penetrarla. Al principio, tal y como le advirtió Aoshi, le dolió un poco, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y fueron aumentando la velocidad y el deseo, hasta que se volvieron atrevidos. Y finalmente, entre jadeos y sudores, consumaron el matrimonio que hacia un mes habían realizado.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, y Aoshi le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acaricia tiernamente los cabellos. Entre caricias cayeron dormidos.

Por la mañana, Misao abrió los ojos. Esta vez no tenía frío, él aún estaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

-Buenos días dormilona-le dijo él mientras deposita pequeños besos en su hombro.

-Buenos días-contestó Misao sonrojándose, mientras recordaba lo pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Pasaste buena noche?- preguntó de forma pícara.

-Si la mejor noche de toda mi vida-mientras se aproximaba para besarlo.

-Me alegro-y le respondió el beso.

-¿También a sido la tuya?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Espero que no lo sea.

-¿Cómo?

-Que espero que haya otras noches como esta, o incluso mejores-sonriendo mientras pasaba un dedo por la nariz de la sorprendida cara de ella-espero que a partir de hoy tu cama sea ésta, junto a mí y podamos repetir o mejorar lo de esta noche.

-Yo también-respondió ella ruborizándose.

Aoshi sacó el brazo de detrás de los hombros de Misao y se sentó en la cama, se giró hacia ella y le cogió la mano.

-Misao- empezó de forma seria-ya se que seguramente no te esperas lo que te voy a decir pero quiero aclarar algo.

Él se quedó en silencio.

-¿Si?-presiona Misao que empezaba a preocuparse.

-Bueno, que me pienso que me he enamorado de ti…-Aoshi tragó saliva y continuó-No estoy del todo seguro, porque creo que no me havia enamorado nunca, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cada mañana cuando me despierto, eres la primera cosa en qué pienso, y cada noche, antes de ir a dormirme, eres la última persona en quien pienso, y no se si tu sientes lo mismo, pero quería que lo supieras.

Misao quedó sentada en la cama, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad al sentir aquellas palabras, en sentir que las decía Aoshi, ver la expresión de sus ojos, emocionados, y saber que lo estaba diciendo de todo corazón. Misao pensó: _"Sé que está enamorado de mi, no porque simplemente sea su esposa, ni por ningún otro motivo superficial. Me quiere por ser como soy"_.

Misao se dio cuenta que aunque nunca se hubiera planteado si estaba enamorada de Aoshi, tenía todos los ingredientes por ser así: se había convertido en su amigo, le atraía y le gustaba.

-Aoshi- empezó a decir ella- nadie me había dicho lo que me acabas de decir. Pero si que te puedo asegurar que también te amo. Y que también estoy enamorada de ti.

En el momento que ella pronunció aquello, Aoshi relajó el rostro.

Pero Misao aún tenía dudas sobre una cosa.

-Aoshi- dice ella después de haberse abrazado y besado unos cuantos minutos-querría saber una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Qué has tenido con Mitsumi?

-¿Con Mitsumi?- pensó un poco- ah. Ahora que me acuerdo tengo que darte una cosa.

-¿Una cosa?

En eso Aoshi se inclina, cogiendo una caja de debajo de la cama.

-Esto es para ti-le dice él entregándole la caja.

Misao se quedó estupefacta. Era la caja que llevaba Aoshi cuando salió de aquella habitación con Mitsumi. La abrió y dentro había un collar de diamantes. Quedó sin saber que decir.

-Lo encargue al mejor joyero de EEUU. Aproveche que Mitsumi tenía que ir allí para que me lo trajera.

Ya no había dudas. Misao había sido una tonta, por sus miedos, por sus celos…todos los malentendidos de Aoshi con Mitsumi. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente. Y empezaron otra vez acariciarse iniciando la danza íntima que compartieron la noche anterior. Pero esta vez Aoshi no tuvo que ser tan delicado y Misao fue más atrevida explorando el cuerpo de él. Y entre jadeos y suspiros llegaron otra vez a culminar el amor que se habían confesado.

A partir de entonces, funcionaron realmente como un matrimonio.

FIN

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gracias A todos los que han leído la historia y a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews. Quería hacerlo más larga la historia, pero es que durante un mes no tendré nada de tiempo para actualizar ni escribir y no quería dejar la historia a medias. Hasta pronto y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
